justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Panau Broadcasting Company
The Panau Broadcasting Company is a television and radio broadcasting company in Just Cause 2. Description PBC is government owned and is the only national network that gives news in Panau. They also broadcast dramas and soap operas, as told by Bolo Santosi, it is unknown whether they air other genres of programs. Since they are run by the government, all news are made up of blatant pro-government propaganda. Unlike the San Esperito national newspaper in Just Cause (1), the Gaceta Nacional del San Esperito, which publishes real news, the Panauan news only broadcast obvious lies and propaganda. Their main building is a large skyscraper located in Bandar Baru Nipah. Civilian planes have been known to crash into it on scripted flight paths. History The company was started long before the time of Pandak Panay, under his father's capitalist regime. But then the company was a private-owned business, supported by the government and broadcasted real news. The headquarters was once located in Burj Panau and broadcasting from there. In some places, they used other transmitters to increase the radio signals, as the mountains in Panau were a problem for many listeners disturbing the signals, for example in Pelaut Archipelago. That problem was solved at many places when the new regime built the PBC Tower. The tower also became the company's new HQ and the only remaining business in Burj Panau is parts of the National Radio. As the main transmitter is destroyed during the mission "Pirate Broadcast", the Burj Panau will be the primary radio transmitter, and it might be assisted by smaller, back-up transmitters at the north to east sides of the Berawan Besar Mountains. News transmissions will continue to be sent as normal. The television in Panau is satellite-based, so it doesn't have signal interference problems. Headquarters The PBC Tower is the tallest building in Panau. Its unnecessary size is due to Baby Panay's attempt to bring power and glory to Panau. It has 4 medium size satellite dishes and the top has a single larger satellite dish. Panau Radio During a broadcast, you'll see them identify themselves as "Panau news broadcasting". The Panau Radio is owned by the government as a part of the Panau News Network, a part of the PBC. As stated a bit above, the radio channel is heavy censored and the news are lies and propaganda. You can listen to the news after completing some important missions through Rico's PDA. Though it will glitch in new saved games aside from the first, so you will mostly not hear the transmissions in new saved games, unless you delete all save files, including saved settings. The transmissions are always started with a short jingle - a part of the Panau National Anthem. It's also possible to just move the saved game files to another folder, so they could be moved back and reused when needed. Quoted Transmissions Note that the developers most likely meant it to be very biased toward the government to the point of being downright ridiculous resulting in a humourous effect. Non-propaganda is also like this. Heard between Casino Bust and the White Tiger *"This is Radio Panau, the voice of truth! So listen to it – today! The president Panay administration issued orders to shut down the international gambling establishment Panau Falls Casino. In the fracas that followed, the Panau Military was forced to intervene as dangerous foreign criminal elements took their native customs to the soil of Panau and attacked police officials with Machine Guns and explosives. A lone gunman, with ties to famous criminal organizations all over the world, is said to have caused considerable damage before escaping with one of the foreigners due for deportation. The police have issued a warning to the public close to the Panau Falls Casino, as well as an encouragement to report any suspicious activity in the area." - First transmission from the Panau Radio. *"More executions in the hinterlands yesterday. Bodies of twenty native troops has been found. The government suspects a terrorist, an assassin, known as the White Tiger to be behind this chaos and bloodshed." *"No news yet on the intense hunt for the White Tiger by thousands of soldiers and police. The White Tiger continues to cause havoc across the country. It is rumoured that he now has many hundreds of followers, all brainwashed into believing his public boasts, that he is a god amongst men." *"Rumours that the infamous White Tiger, terrorist and serial killer, has been seen in the capital, have been denied by the chief of police. The White Tiger is a total fiction the chief said today, and when he is captured he will be executed without mercy. Also rumours of rioting and chaos in the streets of Panau City today, are completely false." *"The White Tiger was seen yesterday, leading a terrorist attack on farmers unit buildings in prison bazaar. 50 farmers were killed and a further hundred injured in the fierce fighting. Rumours that the White Tiger ran naked through the fighting firing an automatic weapon have not been confirmed." *"More sightings of the White Tiger. The fur-covered terrorist was reportedly seen yesterday, firing blowdarts at government leaders from the roof of an apartment building. Unconfirmed rumours confirm that he fled the chaotic scene in a four-wheel drive shouting obscenities, in what was clearly an American accent." *"Reports of random raids on tourists are not true, according to the Panau office of internal prosperity. The missing government officials from last week are to remain missing and are likely to continue to be missing, but the citizens of Panau are cautioned not to be alarmed at all, the rumours of Chaos on the street are exaggerated." Heard between The White Tiger and Mountain Rescue *"Government troops today, reported that they successfully hunted down and defeated a cell of the White Tiger gang, who were allegedly hiding deep in the Lautan Lama Desert. President Panay, commended his men on the success and stated that he himself would like the honour of peeling the skin off the skull of the White tiger leader, when caught." Heard between Mountain Rescue and Three Kings *"Riots in the southern city of Kuala Merah, have been quashed by our glorious police and armed forces. Traitors to the great nation of Panau have been arrested, hand over for interrogation in the capital. The president has answered that trouble makers and instigators of violence be hunted down and executed. Unknown foreign nationals must be reported immediately to local police." *"Our glorious leader announced today, that the Panau national football team execution postponed last week due to Chaos and rioting, will take place this evening, immediately after our 6pm news bulletin. Viewers will remember the teams unforgivable failure in the first round of the Asia cup was used by foreign terrorists as excuse for blowing up bridges around capital. To stop further such terrorist activity, all other national sporting teams will also be executed in the coming weeks." - This is completely false, because the bridges remain intact. *"Our glorious leader has proclaimed next Tuesday happy execution day; For insurgents, terrorists, black marketeers, chaos mongers and rioters who are currently overcrowding Panaus comfortable prisons will not have to wait for a long and tiring trial. Instead firing squads will deal with them quickly and effectively in one go. Stay tuned for details on live broadcasts on this groundbreaking and joyous day." *"Tourism is not affected by factional violence, raids, and (some other thing). Tourism is projected to be up 70%, despite the cruise liner "Happy Days" sinking off the coast of Panau with all hands lost. 50 tourists are dead, but that is an acceptable amount in this day and age, the president said." (something like this) Heard between Three Kings and Into the Den *"Do not be alarmed! Forces of insurrection are at work. All armed groups are illegal, flags of Roaches, Reapers and Ular Boys are banned. The chaos will be crushed and order restored. Our glorious leader has declared a state of emergency. Normal government will be resumed as responsible. Tonight's billion dollar lotto has not been affected so tune in tomorrow to hear who's Panau's luckiest citizen." - This one is full of irony, an example is that "the order will be restored", just in the time when Chaos is increased rapidly in Panau just before the president chooses to escape to his personal fortress. *"The rebellious factions of Panau are scheduled to be crushed very soon. Until that time, citizens are urged to stay tuned to this station, so you will know when the chaos has subsided and it is again safe to travel in the countryside." *"The three towers of the luxury hotel, Three Kings, shook to their foundations today, as foreign criminal organizations clashed in yet another violent battle for underground supremacy. The president responded to the violence by stating: "If they crash into each other like this, there will be nothing left for me to kill, which is a shame"." Heard after the completion of Stronghold takeovers *"Scientists from the Institute of Volcanic Activities, explain that the explosions reported from the mountains of Gunung Gila Pangkat, was small eruptions of a previously unknown, active, and very benign volcano which has now disappeared." - This one is heard after Rocket Science and is more or less hilarious. *"There were reports of outbursts and random violence at the Panauan harbor Pelabuhan early today. Spokesman for the Military police has commented that everything is all under control, and no organized crime groups have claimed the harbor for their own sinister ends." - After completion of Free Trade. *"Early reports that the terrorists, who call themselves the Ular Boys, were responsible for the attacks on the nuclear power plant today, turned out to be false, said a spokesman for the Panauan Nuclear Fission Research Group. There was no gunfire he claims. It was only some engines backfiring." - After the completion of Power Surge. *"We are happy to report, that the outbursts of violence which were reported from the Rajang river marshes early today, turned out to be nothing more dramatic than a military training drill. The officers in charge of the Panau National Guard take full responsibility for not informing the public, beforehand." - This one is heard after A Second Amendment. This should instead be heard after Chemical Compound, as the Rajang River marshes are in the area of the Pemainan Racun Facility. *"Reports from the Emas Hitam Oil Refinery, where so much of Panau's oil is being refined from crude Bruneian sludge, suffered a series of terrible accidents and multiple fatalities today. Reports of gunshots from the area are however dismissed by Police spokespersons as mere hearsay. There has been no organized crime takeover in the area." - After completing Oil for Blood. *"Again, the ultranationalist terrorist group, the Ular Boys, claim responsibility for heinous acts of violence. The small and innocent village of Kampung Bahari was attacked today by the tribal group and everyone standing in their way of outlandish crimes for justice and revenge were swiftly cut down by traditional mandaus leaving the corpses to litter the village square." - After completing Pilgrimage. Heard after important faction missions *"The Panauan Satellite Program centre was attacked today by a lone foreign terrorist. After a brief firefight the terrorist disappeared. It's believed that the body simply did vaporize under the many precise shots of the elite Panauan soldiers." - After completing Taking Care of the Dishes. *"There is no need for alarm citizens, please stay indoors! For the duration of the day, we will now play a selection of suiting music in the honour of our great president Pandak Panay." - Shortly after Pirate Broadcast is completed, as the government expects riots. This transmission is most likely sent from the Burj Panau transmitter, as the main transmitter is out of function after the mission. *"Earlier today, the Panau International Airport, which has been closed down until further notice, was the scene of a violent series of events, when a number of convicted foreign criminals mysteriously exploded, taking with them several Panauan officials. Police are aggrieved to the tragedy, but have no comments, as of now." - After the completion of Airport Troubles. *"The rebellious factions of Panau are scheduled to be crushed very soon, until that time, citizens are urged to stay tuned to this station, so you will know when the chaos has subsided and it is again safe to travel in the countryside." *"Just in, reports that a renounced floating gentlemens lounge, the mile high club, was almost destroyed today in a terrible accident. Hundreds of Panaus most respected businessman and entertainers are said to have been on board when the giant blimp was saved from destruction by a handful of brave Panauan secret servicemen." - Heard after completion of the Mile High Club (mission) *"Our glorious leader has declared war on all militant groups. Membership of Ulars, Roaches and Reapers is now proscribed on punishment of death." Missions *Faction mission: Pirate Broadcast. *Race challenge: PBC Plunge. Gallery PBC logo.PNG|Logo as seen on the building. PBC tower.jpg|The PBC tower is on its own island. PBC tower at night after Pirate Broadcast.jpg|PBC tower at night after Pirate Broadcast. PanauNews.jpg|Panau Radio Logo that appears in the upper-right corner whenever they send out a message. Panau Radio screen icon.png| PBC logo (blue).jpg|The PBC Logo glowing Videos Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Companies Category:Media